


Our Girlfriends Are, Like, Friends

by Abi (justabi)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Femslash, Foursome, Multi, Rare Pairing, Voyeurism, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/Abi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks for something, anything in Genevieve's eyes to tell her that this is okay, that this is something she wants and not some show she's putting on for Jared sitting draped over Jensen on the couch, watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Girlfriends Are, Like, Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Sofia Bush's character, who had long dark hair, on One Tree Hill to bang Danneel Harris' character almost as much as I wanted her to move to Canada and marry the blond one with the ringlets, and that is really my only excuse for this. Other than that zabira totally made me do it (for certain values of _made me do it_, if you include [suggested casually that someone should write OT4 porn](http://zabira.livejournal.com/107889.html) and [made a compelling argument](http://pocketfullof.livejournal.com/199169.html) as methods of force.) Title from [this interview](http://link.brightcove.com/services/player/bcpid1861161894?bctid=10731348001), in which Jared is much cuter than Sam.

Danneel brushes a sweep of soft, dark hair off Genevieve's face, just barely drags her knuckles—a whisper of a touch really—along Gen's cheekbone as she tucks the fringe behind Gen's ear and hesitates. Their faces are a breath apart, but she doesn't kiss her, not yet. She's had an arrangement with Jensen for so long she sometimes forgets that not everyone plays by the same rules. Her hand still holds the long hair at Genevieve's neck, her thumb caressing Genevieve's jaw. She looks for something, anything in Genevieve's eyes to tell her that this is okay, that this is something she wants and not just some show she's putting on for Jared (sitting draped over Jensen on the couch, watching.)

Genevieve bites her lip, breathes out one harsh breath and crushes their lips together. Genevieve's hands are in Danneel's hair now, clutching so hard it hurts, mouth hungry on hers and everything Danneel wanted from this. Gen knocks her over—knocks a moan out of Danneel as her back hits the rug—presses their bodies together urgently, clumsy and graceful all at once.

Danneel can tell this is the first time Gen has ever done something like this and she revels in it. She lets Gen take whatever it is she wants from Danneel, lets her touch, lets her grind, lets her huff in a frenzied sort of frustration, and then she takes control. She hears Jensen's familiar groan and Jared's equally familiar grunts as she flips Genevieve beneath her.

Genevieve's writhing before Danneel even gets her hands down her pants. She's hot and wet beneath her jeans, beneath Danneel's palm pressing back. She could make Gen come just like this, just the heel of her palm grinding down in just the right spot, but she wants more. She teases Gen with one hand, unbuttons Gen's fly with the other and Gen's only too happy to raise her hips and shuck off her jeans.

Danneel gets Gen ready with her fingers, feels Gen tight and slick and so, so ready to come. Danneel sucks a hard, wet kiss into Gen's thigh like a promise. Gen's a screamer. Danneel should have known—it's always the quiet ones—but Gen shouts somehow high pitched and low, rough as gravel all at once as she clenches down around Danneel's fingers, whole body shuddering with the aftershocks.

She pets Gen through it, scoops her up off the floor into her arms and kisses her, tells her how beautiful she is, says thank you. Genevieve is warm and pliant in her arms when she passes her to Jared. Jared kisses Gen's hair, tells her how hot she is when she comes, and carries Gen away to the bedroom.

Jensen's there, spread out naked on the bed like a sacrifice. Jared must have taken him here while Danneel wasn't looking, focused on Genevieve's sweat-sheened skin, her little moans in the aftermath. Jared's easing Genevieve down on Jensen's cock, her head lolling back over Jared's shoulder while Jared murmurs lovely filthy things in her ear.

Daneel strips off her clothes and climbs on the enormous bed, swats Jared away and holds Genevieve up herself, her bare breasts pressed gently against Gen's back. Gen twists her head around lazily to kiss Danneel's mouth, finds the angle too hard and drops sucking kisses to Danneel's throat, whatever skin she can find. Jensen stays completely still beneath them, save rolling his head toward Jared.

Jared likes to watch, and Jensen likes to watch Jared watching him. Danneel likes to touch, so she does, touches Gen's breasts, touches Gen's belly, dips down to touch Gen where Jensen's inside her and rubs with her thumb. Genevieve shakes in her arms and Jensen shudders--she feels the tremor in his thighs between her thighs where she straddles him.

Jensen bends his knees behind her ass, plants his feet for leverage to thrust up into Genevieve, and Danneel urges him on. She says, "Yeah, baby, just like that," telling Jensen and Genevieve both to hurry up. She grinds her pelvis into Gen's ass, moving Gen on Jensen's cock. They get a rhythm going, Jensen thrusting, Danneel grinding and touching and teasing Genevieve just right, even Jared jerking off across the bed falls in time with them.

Gen's eyes are closed, head facing up toward the ceiling on Danneel's shoulder, biting her lip to try and stifle her constant moans. Danneel's looking down at Gen's breasts, slick with sweat in her hand, Jensen's chest heaving with the force of his thrusts, meets his lust blown eyes and feels his hands griping for her ass, trying to pull her in, too.

It's so good. It's so fucking good and when Genevieve comes, again, she sobs; Daneel feels it reverberating through Gen's back, against her chest. Gen collapses across Jensen's chest, rolls to the side and into the crook of Jensen's elbow. Jensen's cock is hard and slick, glistening in the light; he comes the second her pussy grinds against it.

Which is fine, so totally fine, because Jared's yanking her off, up and over to the other side of the bed, sliding into her and fucking her like he needs her. She wraps her fists in his hair and pulls, but he doesn't kiss her, just fucks her and fucks her and fucks her until she's screaming just like Gen. She comes twice before he pulls out, strips off the condom and finishes himself off with his hand over Jensen's ass.

She's fucked out, but when Jensen rolls over and kisses her sweet like the first time, then deep and slow and just a little bit dirty, she thinks maybe she could go again. Maybe in the morning. She curls up against Jensen's chest, strong against her back. Jared's spooning Genevieve like a mirror image on her other side, big men surrounding them. Danneel's face is close enough to Gen's to feel her breath, close enough that a wisp of Gen's soft, dark hair tickles her nose. She brushes the hair back and tucks it behind Genevieve's ear before she falls asleep.


End file.
